


Cold Heart

by Obsessivelysearching



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is a Tease, Choking, Dominant Armitage Hux, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Slow burn but not that slow, Submissive Armitage Hux, Vaginal Sex, maybe a threesome coming idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivelysearching/pseuds/Obsessivelysearching
Summary: Una Lago. Officer of the First Order. Respected. Kind. Force Sensitive. Hux's new assistant.Armitage Hux. General of the First Order. Respected. Feared. Loves his cat. Into his new assistant.The story of how a sweet woman won the cold heart of a certain General.Note: Does not follow canon, because I can. Smut? Maybe. Fluff? HELL YEAH. Unedited. Even though it's an oc fic, it's written in the first person, so it can be read in part as a /reader.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

I was never afraid of death. Even from a young age. It wasn’t that I didn’t understand it, I did. I didn’t like it, I wanted people back, but I knew once they were gone, they were gone, and I couldn’t change that. When I became aware of my own death it didn’t scare me either. I couldn’t tell you why. It seems like I should be afraid, no one should be so neutral about their death, but for me I know I will die. And I kind of like the simplicity of it. 

That’s why I’m a good officer for the First Order. I do as I’m told, and I have no fear of death. I also have no regret when it comes to the casualties of war. War is bloody, full of harsh realities that most of us don’t like to think about. While it’s not fun to think about, I don’t feel like the deaths that have come from the First Order are in vain. We will all die, and these deaths simply make their lives have a specific purpose. 

But that’s enough for now. You don’t care about that. No, you care about how I got a stoic man to love me enough to let me be at his right hand. It wasn’t all that hard actually. The hard part was controlling myself. I am human, and along with the inevitability of death comes the inevitability of attachment. And I did not plan for that. Let me explain.

The plan was simple, I saw a chance and I was going to take it. The General was a simple man. He needed what we all need: nourishment, acknowledgment, and care. While he was nourished by the mess hall and acknowledged by Supreme Leader Snoke, he was not being cared for. Nor had he ever been cared for. That was my in. I’m a gentle leader, let’s say. I am stern, but I will not allow my subordinates to feel like I don’t care about them or their lives. They may be disposable, but their deaths have a purpose. 

Kylo had had another one of his fits. Not only was the machinery in my sector damaged, but the general took a big hit. Kylo threw him against the wall with the force. It was a nasty sight. Blood running from Hux’s nose, bruises forming at his neck. I could have sat back. But the plan had to take motion. Kylo stormed out of the room, his long cape floating behind him. I bent down to meet the General, who was still on the floor next to the wall.

Softly I said, “General Hux. Are you alright? Would you like me to get a medical droid?” He seemed shocked but almost insulted. Not the goal. Hux stood up.

“I am perfectly capable of walking to the med bay by myself.” I knew I could not cower in his presence.

Quieter but now firm I said, “I’m aware, but that _child’s_ continued abuse of you should not be ignored.” He studied me. I knew I had done a risky thing, bad mouthing the Commander, but this could be my one shot.

“What is your name officer?” He asked me.

“Una Lago,” I replied.

“Officer Lago, please report to my office after dinner,” he said as he walked out.

I was in. Not the way I planned it, but not much went according to plan in the end. I went about my day anxious about our meeting, but not afraid. Worst he could do was call me a traitor and kill me. And one, he would have done it by now, and two, we’ve gone over how I feel about death. By dinner though the anxiety was building, but bubbling up was something else. My ambition.

I found my way to the door to his office and knocked. The door opened as Hux pressed a button from his desk and I entered, the door closing behind me. Standing in front of his desk I initiated conversation.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” He looked up from the papers he was working on.

“Yes, Officer Lago. See, I’ve noticed you have been acting strange. Not being formal with your general, and saying some interesting things about Commander Ren. Now, normally I would be upset, but seeing as this day had left me bruised and bloody, and you seem to care more than the doctors themselves, sit down and talk to me.” I obliged. It wasn’t what I expected but it was more than I had hoped for. The plan was working. At least one part of it. He moved the papers from his desk to a folder and then a filing cabinet.

“I’m in dreadful need of an assistant,” he said, “Only thing is that everyone I hire seems to be afraid of me. Not that they shouldn’t be, but it can be dreadfully annoying to hear a stuttering mess every time I address an individual.”

“And General, how does this involve me?” I asked.

“Ah, you, Officer, will fill this role. I’ve looked at your file and you did wonderfully at the academy and your work for the First Order has been diligent. I think you will be able to handle this without me needing to kill you. Although you best be careful, I have a nasty temper.” He gazed at me with a mischievous look in his eye. I was definitely in.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I reported for duty. The energy in the world was different. I haven't mentioned it to anyone, but I'm force sensitive. I'm not strong, but it's there. If people knew I could control the force it would likely throw my life plans away, sending me away to train to use something I have no urge to. I understand the power of the force and I fear it. It is one of the things I do fear with all of my soul. I can't control myself when the force is involved. Maybe I'll tell you about that another day. For now, let's not dwell on it.

Anyways, I could sense a change in the force. Something or someone was angry. Their pure hatred filled the air, igniting something within me. I nearly punched the wall before deciding that would not be a good idea. I thought it was best to just get to work, enough had changed.

I was late, as I had to change when I left my room. Waiting outside my door was a box with a uniform, although I would barely call it that. It seemed entirely unprofessional in my eyes. No more pants, instead I would be wearing a skintight black dress. The dress had a high neck and short sleeves with the first order logo on my left sleeve. The kicker was the skirt, which hugged my curves and landed right below my knees. I could barely walk. Almost no one within the First Order had an assistant, so my guess was that this is some sort of ploy by Hux to look better amongst the ranks by using some sort of perverted uniform. To have some kind of eye candy next to him to make himself seem superior. I was disgusted, although somewhat flattered.

I smoothed down the fabric of my dress and knocked on the door to the General's office, five minutes late. He called for me to enter and I did. "You're late," he said not looking up from his desk. Then he did and immediately was upset.

"What the _kriff_ are you wearing?" he yelled. Clearly this wasn't from him. I was not expecting that. I faltered.

"I- um... It was outside my door this morning, I though you had, uh, wanted me to wear it." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"This is unacceptable! Who had access to these designs? These were shut down years ago after Phasma pointed out the double standard that they enforced. I will find out who is the cause of this while you go change into your normal uniform. Thank you, Officer Lago." He stormed out of the room, but I couldn't help noticing his gaze as he looked me over. He may not have planned it, but it was not beyond him to ogle. After changing I returned to his office. He had also returned and was back behind his desk.

"Well, I thought it fitting to inform you that it is my belief that our Commander was behind the clothing left at your door. I apologize for his behavior." I should have known it was Ren, he used any chance he could get to embarrass Hux, and now me as well. I moved further into the room.

"Sir, how would you like me to assist you?" I asked. He shifted in his chair.

"First, don't call me sir inside of this room. I am Hux. Just don't refer to me as such when others are around. Second, I have a meeting in ten minutes and need you to attend and take notes. In the meantime, there is always filing to be done." I nodded and got on my knees besides the filing cabinet to begin sorting the pile that was on the ground. Next thing I know it was time to leave and Hux was briefing me on how to behave, ignoring the fact that I was a high-ranking officer.

"Stand to my side, but a step behind. Hands behind your back, make no eye contact. If you do, make them squirm in fear. And please, don't stare at Kylo Ren." Most of this was second nature, but the Kylo bit surprised me. I had seen Kylo Ren before but always from afar. Today I would be sitting at the same table as him.

As we walked through the halls of the _Finalizer_ , I adored the looks of fear that everyone we passed donned. See, I adore power, and this was my first big taste. Sure, I led some stormtroopers and workers, but I made sure they respected me more than feared me. Perhaps I had been wrong all those years, I needed them to fear me. Although wasn't Hux annoyed at the fear that his other assistants had. I was brought out of my thoughts as I saw Hux had stopped. He entered a code into the keypad on the wall. The door opened and I entered behind the General.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to just post everything I have until now on here.

It was a large room with a long rectangular table in the center. The walls were gray, as always, but had a black stripe in the middle. There were already a few people at the table, but not as many as I had expected. We were a bit early. As I found my seat next to Hux, Ren walked in. I froze. It took all my will power to tear my eyes from him. I pulled out my data pad and began taking notes to try and ignore the feeling of his gaze on me. Ren had a way of making people cower, and I would not allow myself to be afraid of him.

The meeting wasn’t long, although it felt like years. After the meeting ended, General Hux stood up and I followed. Just as Hux walked out the Commander stopped me.

“You,” he said pointing at me from the other side of the room. I turned around to look at him.

“Do you know what you’ve done to yourself by getting to this new position?” I was confused and didn’t try to hide it. Confusion was better than fear. 

“No, sir. What have I done?” I asked.

His mask was menacing, and his voice modulated, but I swear I could hear him smirking. “You just made me your enemy. But we can change that. It’s a simple proposition really-” He was cut off by Hux’s entrance into the room.

“Una, are you here?” He saw me looking at Ren and stiffened. “Ah, Ren. Would you mind telling me why you have stopped my assistant?” 

“Yes, General, I would.” He turned to me. “You may go now, but we will talk later.”

I walked out of the room before Hux, but a quick glance back showed Hux giving Kylo a death stare. Thank the force I wasn’t on the receiving end of that look. When we arrived back at his office, Hux took no time in beginning to question what Ren had wanted. I had a choice to make. I could gain trust with the General or I could leave an opportunity open for even greater power. But there was a chance that Ren, being so strong with the force, would sense my ability, and that would be problematic. I knew what I needed to do.

“He said I had made a mistake becoming your assistant. That I was his enemy now, but I could change that. He said he had a proposition, which is when you came in.” I could see the gears in Hux’s head turning as he looked down at the papers on his desk. Without realizing I was reading his mind. Most of it was, “Why would he do that” but there was something else too. Before I could figure out what it was, I realized I had invaded his privacy and he would soon start feeling pain. So, I removed myself from his mind and waited for his response.

I heard a ding as my datapad received a message. I looked over at it. It was not just any message. It was a message from Kylo Ren.

“Fuck,” I said before I could control myself.

Hux looked up from his desk, “Language, Una. I am still your superior.”

“Sorry, Hux. I just was startled,” I sputtered out.

He let out a chuckle. “It’s fine, just please don’t talk like that when people are around.” He smiled at me. His smile was a beautiful thing. The way his green eyes crinkled at the corners made my heart do a flip. I found myself staring at his lips. Before I could look away, he noticed, and the smile turned into a smirk.

“Back to work, Una,” he said softly. It was unusual for him to be soft to anyone, which made me happy. The plan was working. He wanted to keep me here. Or at the very least he found me amusing enough to keep. But I was still bothered by Kylo Ren. I had made my choice, I chose General Hux, but it was too late.

I looked down at the text that read, “I sense your potential with the force. I don’t care what you choose to tell your dear General, just meet me at 1300 hours tomorrow in the training room.” He knew my secret. Who else did?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I went about my morning normally, pondering what I was going to tell Hux, what excuse I would give for my absence. I decided to go with the truth. As I said, I’d made my choice and now I had to live with the aftermath.

Hux was in a particularly foul mood that morning. As I walked in, I spotted him bent over at his desk looking at some documents, a look of frustration planted on his face. He didn’t acknowledge me after I greeted him, instead choosing to grab a pen and angrily circle something on the page.

Still standing across from him, and with trepidation in my voice I said, “Hux, I’m going to need the afternoon off. I know how much of a problem that is but-” Before I could finish he cut me off.

“Not a chance. Your second day and you have the nerve-” It was my turn to cut him off.

“Commander Ren ordered it!” I yelled, my emotions getting the best of me. “I have no choice. You think I want to spend time with him instead of you? You’re dead wrong.” The weight of my words hit me too late.

“Una, I am your superior, you will treat me as such. You will not raise your voice at me.” He took a deep breath and quieter this time said, “If Kylo Ren asked for it, so be it. I expect you back here immediately after your meeting is over.” He pauses. “Careful with your words, it sounds like you almost consider me a _friend_ , which I’m sure you would not have the guts to do after being my assistant for a day.”

I swallowed. I knew I screwed up. “Yes, sir. What should I begin working on?” I asked. He pointed me towards some papers and had me begin filing. I worked diligently all afternoon, sneaking glances at him when I got bored. He was handsome, I’ll give him that. His red hair and pale face stood out in the dark gray room, giving him a striking look.

I don’t know how long I was looking at him, but he must have noticed the stop in movement from the corner of his eye and looked towards me. I couldn’t let him see guilt by looking away, so instead I just kept eye contact with him. This went on for a while before he returned his gaze to his work. I felt a bizarre sensation. A warmth in my chest, a lump in my throat. Was this _yearning_? The idea disgusted me. I was only here for the position. The chance to move up in the ranks.

But my words from earlier circled my mind. I wanted to spend time with him. It’s not like I had much to lose anymore by being with Ren. He knew I was force sensitive. Spending time with him could only mean a greater chance of improving in rank. But I didn’t want to. It wasn’t that he was intimidating. Most higher-ranking officials are. Was it that he could kill me in an instant? Death is no fear of mine. I kept filing as thoughts ran through my mind.

I felt a gloved hand gently press itself into my shoulder. I turned to see Hux looking down at me.

“Time for lunch.” He whispered, as if not to startle me. His gentleness continued to surprise me. He was almost nice. Yes, he still got mad at me, and yes, he didn’t quite like me yet. But here’s the thing. I think that he was starting to like me. Maybe not a lot. I got that. But his kindness could not be ignored. I was getting somewhere with him. I just needed to be patient.

After eating my lunch, or rather the mush that was supposed to be food, I made my way to the training room. As I entered, I noticed that the normally full room was empty. Well, except for the looming figure of Kylo Ren. He was wearing his mask, although he’d taken off his cape.

I’m short. Like not the shortest, but enough that I’ve been underestimated thanks to my height and gender. I gained the respect I deserved my holding myself up to the highest standards. But damn, Ren made me fully acknowledge my size. He approached me, standing a little too close for comfort, and looked down at me. I felt small, physically and emotionally. But I would not let him see that. I puffed up my chest and stared right back at him, into his mask. These ‘staring contests’ were happening more often than I liked.

“You’re adorable. Really trying to act strong, but you have ignored the fact that I can read your mind. It’s okay that you’re afraid. Probably better for you. I won’t have to break you down first before starting our training.” Ren said.

“Sir, what is our training?” I questioned. He looked amused.

“So smart, and you couldn’t figure it out. Today is a test. Pass it and you will be my apprentice. Fail and you may go back to your General. But believe me,” he lowered his modulated voice, “I will bring you power that nothing else will.” I felt a chill pass through my spine. He stepped away, walking to the far end of the training room, and took off his mask with his back turned to me.

When he turned around, I was taken aback. I expected him to be, well, deformed or something since he wore the mask, but no. He was a very handsome man. So much so that I felt my heart rate increase. He smirked.

“You forget I can read your thoughts. We’ll work on that first. Block me out.” We spent about an hour until I could finally block him out, if just for a few seconds. I was exhausted. In one hour, I had done more with the force than I had done my entire life.

“Lago, you are free to go. Return tomorrow.” I began to leave before turning around.

“Commander, I still have to work for the General. He was willing to give me this time off today, but would it be possible to meet after my shift?” Kylo looked at me, thinking.

“Yes, that can be arranged. We will meet at 1800 hours. I want to work on hand to hand combat, so meet here again.” He moved to the back of the room, put on his mask, and walked right past me to leave. Before leaving the room, he looked back at me. After a moment he turned away.

I gathered my things and walked back to the General’s office. When I entered, I could tell he noticed my exhaustion.

“Una, what did Ren do to you?” he said with only the slightest inkling of concern.

“Well, see, I’m force-sensitive and he wants to train me. It was tiring to say the least.” Hux was thinking, studying me.

“I see. You will still be working with me, I presume?” I nodded.

“The Commander and I will be training after work from now on. I apologize for any inconvenience my absence may have caused.” While I was apologizing, I was firm, and it seemed to please him.

“Well, you seem beyond tired. Frankly, I doubt you would complete satisfactory work in this state. Instead return here early tomorrow, and in the meantime get some rest.” I nodded and began walking back to my room. Thoughts were spinning around my mind. Did he care about me? It would be impossible; he just didn’t want things to be done incorrectly. But he had another meeting this evening that I would normally attend.

I got to my door, entered the code, and watched as it slid open. It was a relief to be back at my quarters after the day I had. My quarters were small, just a bed, dresser, and attached refresher. I was lucky to have a refresher for myself, but years of work also went into that luck. I fell on my not-so-comfortable bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up very hungry. I found my way to the mess hall after cleaning myself up a bit, and gladly ate the mush on my plate. It was an odd hour. Almost no one was in the mess hall or the hallways. I checked the time to find it was quite late. That would explain it.

As I was walking back to my quarters, I spotted something moving from the corner of my eye. I turned the corner to find a cat. A cat of all things. It was beautiful, with orange hair and green eyes. I looked at the tag to find a name, Millicent.

“A pretty name for a pretty cat,” I said as I picked her up. She let out a soft mewl as if telling me “What do you think you’re doing?” I ignored it and brought her to my room. I set up a little bed for her made from a sweater I never wore and decided it was best to bring the animal to the correct authority. While she was cute, she wasn’t allowed in the First Order, except if she was a high-ranking official’s pet. And if she was someone’s pet, I would like them to get her back. I would be lying if I didn’t say I thought of keeping her. Watching her snore in her makeshift bed I went to lie in my own. I grabbed my datapad and messaged Hux.

‘Found a cat roaming the halls. Keeping the animal in my quarters until morning, when you can decide what to do with it.’ It was the right thing to do. The cat was sweet and I’m sure Hux wouldn’t hurt her. Maybe they’d leave her on the next planet, but they wouldn’t hurt an innocent animal. Even the dark side has standards.

The next day I reported for duty early, as stated before. When I entered, I expected Hux not to be there, but to my dismay he was at his desk. Asleep. Snoring. My heart rate increased. Should I wake him? Leave? Just stand here? He looked peaceful. I doubt he got much sleep so instead I quietly made my way to the cabinet where I began filing quietly.

I couldn’t help but look at him. He almost looked happy. I sat with my back to the cabinet just admiring him. He definitely was attractive. A piece of perfectly coiffed hair fell on his face. As if by instinct I stood up and brushed it back. Couldn’t have him looking unprofessional after all.

He began to stir. Not wanting to be caught staring at him I returned to my filing. In my haste I closed a cabinet a bit too hard and Hux opened his eyes. His eyes met mine, and I kept hoping that I hadn’t woken him, but it was too late. Realizing his situation, he immediately straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. He should do that more. His uniform creased, he looked confused as to what to think about the situation.

“Hux, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He dismissed my comment with a swish of his hand and walked to the closet and pulled out a second overshirt. Without a though about how this would make me feel he began to remove the creased shirt, changing into the clean one. I averted my eyes and went back to filing, this time with my head down.

He chuckled. “Una, relax. It’s not as if you didn’t spend the last ten minutes watching me sleep.”

I felt my cheeks go red. “Sorry, Hux”. I was suddenly a lot more interested in the intricacies of the document in my hand.

He returned to his desk and checked his datapad, calling my name. “The cat. Where is the cat?” He seemed concerned.

“The cat is in my quarters. Would you like me to retrieve her?”

“Show me to your quarters, I would like to handle this myself.” I nodded and began to walk through the ship, Hux by my side. It was early. Really early. And no one was in the hallways.

“How did you find her?” He asked breaking the silence. I told him and he seemed relieved that no one had seen her. We arrived at my door and I input the code and walked in. There was Millicent, sleeping happily on my sweater. She seemed to notice our arrival and went straight for Hux, making figure eights between his legs. He bent down to pick her up. With Millie in his arms and the smile on his face, it almost seemed as it he was approachable.

“Yours, I see.” I laughed. He turned to me, smiling like an idiot, and thanked me. He put the cat down for a moment, and she went back to my sweater. Hux tried to pick her up, but she refused.

“Just take the sweater. She clearly likes it more than me.” Hux scooped Millie up, sweater still under her, and began to walk out. I followed. Before I realized where we were going, we were at the General’s quarters.

“I didn’t realize we were coming here, or I would have just gone back to the office. Sorry for invading your privacy,” I said as I turned. The arm not holding Millicent reached out to me.

“May as well show you that she’s in good hands.” He seemed nervous, and so was I. After inputting the code to his room, the door opened, and I was shocked. It was easily three times the size of my own room, complete with a kitchen, couch, and giant bed. I mean it was huge. Hux moved to the bed putting Millie down on it, still wrapped in my sweater. She snuggled up. Hux leaned down to give her a kiss on the top of her head and looked back at me.

“She’s clearly living the life of luxury,” I said smiling. “Well, I will be going back to work now.”

“That seems appropriate.” I gave Millie a pet, then turned to leave. Just before exiting I heard Hux’s voice.

“You could visit her if you’d like.” I turned around.

“I would love to, Hux.”


	6. Chapter 6

The whole day I couldn’t get how kind and soft Hux was with Millicent out of my mind. It just filled me with so much joy. His smile was burned into my memory. But the thing that had me losing my mind was him asking me if I would want to visit Millie. Because that would mean spending time outside of work. Together. Like… friends. It was an odd thought. That the general, who was always so serious, wanted a friend. Unless I was reading too much into it.

I pondered this situation as I walked to the training room to meet with Commander Ren. When I arrived, I found no sign of him. I sat down on a bench nearby and got out my datapad to kill some time. Five minutes later, he walked through the door and I stood up to greet him, before he ran at me and tackled me. If it wasn’t so shocking, being on the floor with him on top of me pinning my wrists to the ground could have been hot. It was more horrifying in that moment. He released me and stood up, walking away.

“Reflexes have a lot to work on, but they will likely improve with mental training. As for physical training, that is the goal for today.” He took off his mask, placing it on the floor. “Fight me. Do your worst.”

I was frozen. I’m was not particularly fit. I had a little fat on me from years of doing desk work. Definitely no muscle. But this tiny girl (in comparison to Ren at least) was full of pent up emotions that were never allowed to be released. So, I ran at him, hands in fists, and tried to punch him. He first dodged me, then I turned around again and hit him in the stomach. Frankly, it was pathetic. His reaction was to laugh. This only enraged me. I went at him again, while he was still laughing, and punched him harder. This time it did something, but not enough to incapacitate him.

“Better. Still weak. Maybe it was a mistake taking you as my apprentice. Unless you could do better, that is.”

I put my head down, and took a step closer to him. There were only inches between us.

“I’m sorry,” I said with sadness in my voice, while being careful to block out my mind as best as I could. Then I slapped him. Whether it was the acting, the mind blocking, or just underestimating me, Ren failed to block me. He looked down on me with surprise in his eyes. Breaking my gaze, he walked over to where he had left his helmet, put it on, and looked at me.

“Not useless. Good use of what we went over yesterday. I expected something but the slap was a good choice. The plan moving forward is as follows: you will physically train on your own most days, except for when you train with me for the force three days a week. I expect you to be willing to put up an actual fight in three months.”

The next few weeks went by quickly. Between training until I was aching every day, to the occasional work with Ren, to doing my actual job, and spending any free time I had sleeping, the offer to see Millicent hadn’t crossed my mind. That is, until the cat ran away again.

I was on my way to bed when I heard a knock at my door. I was too tired to think and just opened it. Standing there was General Hux, and the fact that I was in my sleep wear, a thin silk slip, finally hit me. Hux didn’t seem to notice, as he just walked right past me into the small room and sat on my bed.

“She’s not here. Fuck, she’s not here,” he whispered.

“Who? Millie? Did you lose her?” I questioned as I sat down next to him. He nodded. I took a deep breath, thinking.

“Well, she has her collar on, and she can’t go too far without someone noticing her. She’ll be back. We can’t go running around the ship looking for her now, it’s far too big. Would you like some tea?” I said standing up. Hux ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit. I much preferred it like that, although my opinion didn’t matter.

“Yes, please.” Hux replied. He seemed scared, and so I only hoped that I could help calm him down a bit, or at least the tea could. As we waited for the water to heat up in the kettle I kept on my desk, a thoughtful silence entered the room. I was too tired for small talk, and he was too worried. He looked up and now seemed to notice my clothing. I wasn’t blind to the fact that he was staring at my chest, where my nipples were showing through the thin layer. But he thought he was being discreet.

“It seems I may have woken you, I’m sorry.” Even after weeks of getting closer to Hux, hearing him apologize was odd.

“No, I was going to bed. But you need the company, and I’m happy to oblige.” I replied with a low voice. It felt as if I were to speak up, the moment would fall apart. I heard the water boiling, and poured it into a mug for Hux and one for me. I hoped he would like the tea; it would be a disappointing if he didn’t. I walked back over to the bed and handed him his mug, while finding myself back in my spot next to him. Hux and I took sips of our tea, and I tried to distract him.

“So, what do you do in your free time,” I said breaking the once comfortable silence.

“I… I don’t really have free time. But when I do, I like to lay in bed and read a book. I read a really interesting one on the fall of the Empire.” He began to tell me information that he read from the book, skipping over the stuff that all officers needed to learn. His eyes lit up when telling me about this information. Honestly, I could care less about the fall of the Empire, but when he was talking about it, I felt like I could listen for hours. We finished our tea and I put the mugs back on my desk.

“If you want, I can look for her in the morning. I would need to miss work but-”

“I’ll send a notice out for people to be on the lookout. I need you at work.” Silence fell on us again. “I should go. I’ve taken enough of your time already.” He stood up.

“Are you sure?” I said standing up, “I can always stay up a little later. If you need the company, I’m here.”

Standing next to him, I noticed our height difference. He towered over me, not as much as Ren, but still was very tall. I guess I might have been staring because he broke our gaze. He turned to leave without a word, but I grabbed his arm and spun him around to give him a hug. As I wrapped my arms around him, I felt him tense up then relax. His arms made their way to my hips pulling me in closer. I lied my head on his chest and I could hear his heart beating, going very fast. I released him from the hug and saw the redness that had made its way to his cheeks. He began to exit the room, when suddenly he turned around and kissed me. It was needy, passionate, full of questions. I could feel the slight stubble that had begun to grow on his face. His hands were placed on both sides of my face, and I was in shock. But I kissed him back. It didn’t last long, and ended abruptly as Hux moved to the door.

“Hux! Wait, we need to talk-” He stopped me by opening the door and exiting. But before it closed, he peeked his head back in.

“Armitage. Call me Armitage.” He said and then closed the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Yes, I had thought him attractive, but even after months at his side I never really thought anything could happen. Do you blame me? All he ever was was cold and distant. Sure, there was the occasional smile. But it wasn’t like he was a droid, so… I guess I was blind to it but not completely. I had noticed his kindness towards me when he yelled at everyone else, his overall demeanor shifted around me. But I also wasn’t quite expecting to be kissing him in my quarters.

I pondered all these things as I lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. I touched my lips, remembering the sensation of his on mine. It wasn’t a bad kiss, in fact it was pretty amazing, but what did this mean for our relationship. Was it romantic? Could we still work together? Would I be in some kind of trouble? The First Order was not necessarily against romantic relationships, but they only allowed them for high ranking officials. That was a privilege for them, and them only. What would they think of a general and his assistant? That is, if the general even cared for me at all.

I decided that sleep wasn’t a possibility and instead threw on a robe, and began to walk towards the training room. It was late, no one was awake except for the night crew, and they had no reason to be training. The room was dark when I entered, but I didn’t bother to turn on the lights. I could see just enough to make my way to a cushion in the center of the floor and sit down. I began to meditate, trying to remember the many things that Ren had taught me. As I was just finally beginning to feel a connection, I also felt a disturbance. Someone was frustrated. I continued to try and connect to this person. Then I saw him.

There was Hux, pacing around his quarters, running his hand through his hair repeatedly, and asking himself quietly, “Kriff, what did I do?” This image of him worried out of his mind had me reaching for him. I was rudely interrupted though by the lights in the room turning on and the sound of a door slamming shut.

“Insomniac, huh?” It was Kylo, standing in the doorway, without his mask, and only in a pair of trousers and a tight shirt.

“Look, I have bigger issues to deal with right now Ren, just let me go.” I replied to him and walked right past him and out the door, but before I could leave an arm grabbed hold of my own.

“I… I’m here if you ever want to talk.” His strange proposition did not get an answer as I was let go of and went towards the General’s quarters.

Outside of his door I questioned what I was doing. I didn’t have a plan. I just didn’t like seeing him like this, it felt wrong. So, I knocked on the door, careful not to wake any of his neighbors up. It would not look good if I were seen outside of Hux’s room in a robe. A second later, the door opened up. I walked into his quarters and found Hux holding Millie while sitting on the edge of the bed, and clearly surprised to see me here.

“I see you’ve found her.”

“Hiding in my office by your desk.” He replied. A silence fell over us.

“Look, I’m sorry-” Hux said, just as I said, “We need to talk about-”.

We looked at each other and I signaled for him to go first.

“I’m sorry for kissing you. I should have thought more about the implications on your future and how it would affect you. It was selfish and won’t happen again.” Something about his words hurt me.

“Armitage. I kissed you just as much as you kissed me. I want to say that I regret it, but I don’t.” I moved over to sit next to him. “If you don’t want a relationship with me, I understand. I am simply saying that if we ignored the implications on my future, the gossip, our image, I could think of nothing better than to be closer to you.”

He thought for a moment. “But we can’t ignore that. We just, we can’t. I need to check with the Supreme Leader, see if you would be considered a distraction. I need to be sure that we would both be alright if I pursued you.” I could see the gears in his head turning. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. A soft blush appeared. He turned his head towards me, and looked into my eyes for a second. “I just need to do that first, okay?” I nodded my head and pet Millicent. I stood up.

“I’m going to bed now. Goodnight, Armitage.” He replied with a faint “Goodnight”.

I was able to sleep this time. But not before receiving a notification on my datapad that a meeting had been scheduled. Tomorrow morning, Hux would be meeting with Snoke. That man clearly didn’t feel like waiting too long for an answer. It was flattering. I found myself falling for him more and more.

The morning was normal, except for the absence of Hux in our office. I was nervous, what would the Supreme Leader say, and what would it mean for our relationship? I’m well trained in ignoring my feelings, and so I still got work done. I was sitting at my desk when Hux finally walked in. He ignored me for a second, walked to his own desk, and sat down. I guessed it was better not to pressure him into telling me what had happened. The meeting had only lasted a few minutes by my measurement, but Hux looked rattled, as he always did after seeing Snoke. A few minutes of silence passed by. I was working on organizing his schedule, and Hux was focused on his datapad. My focus was interrupted by Hux’s voice.

“I am allowed to pursue a relationship with you, under one condition.” He said. I looked up at him and signaled for him to continue.

“In the case that this somehow interrupts our work, we will both face dire consequences.” I was not surprised.

“So, the question is, are you comfortable with that?” My silence continued as I thought. Likely I would not be terminated; more likely I would be demoted. I could control our relationship and keep it private. This would not be an issue.

“I have no problem with the terms of that agreement. Do you?” I asked. Hux shook his head.

We continued to work in silence, it was clear that both Hux and I were distracted, thinking about what would come next. By the end of the day, I made my way to the training room and did some physical work. It was still challenging for me, but after months of doing this three days a week, it did get easier. My fighting improved significantly, but I still couldn’t beat Ren. I left the room sweaty, in training clothes, and overall a mess. It didn’t matter though as I was going straight to my room.

When I arrived at my quarters, I took a shower. Just as I got out, I heard a knock on the door. It was somewhat late, I had missed dinner to train, and just wanted to eat some rations I had stored in a drawer. I didn’t pay attention to the knock, expecting the person to just leave, and walked out of the room in a towel. The knocking had ceased for a bit, and I went to grab some clothes. Just as I did, I jumped as I saw Hux standing by my door. Stupid override codes! My grip tightened around my towel.

“Oh sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to be in a compromising position.” He said as I grabbed some clothes from my closet and reentered the refresher. I changed and exited the room.

“Pardon me, Armitage.” Just as I said that my stomach began to rumble. “I didn’t eat dinner,” I offered as explanation. He moved from his position right in front of the door, a little further into the room.

“Join me. For dinner that is. I have it set up in my quarters. Millie would love your company.” I smiled. I couldn’t help it. The slight doubt he felt in regard to himself, the very slight smile he offered me, it was just too cute. I took his hand and started to walk towards his quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

When I arrived, I was surprised at what I found. His dining table was set up with a candle in the center, a white tablecloth, and the room was all together made very romantic. Not that I expected any less from the General, but it was over the top, and not what I was imagining when he invited me for dinner. Of course, this was not a bad surprise, but a very welcome one. He led me to sit down and sat down across from me. A droid delivered our food, and I was in shock. The food that officers ate was nothing like this. I hadn’t had a real, quality meal in years. Even though I was sure this was normal for Hux, it still meant a lot to me. After a brief comment on the quality of the food, we began to eat.

Neither of us was a big fan of small talk, but Hux less so. So, in the silence my mind began to wonder if he expected anything to come from this, what he wanted from me. I looked back up, separating myself from my thoughts, and found Hux silently staring at me. At being caught, a slight pink began to cover his cheeks. I do really enjoy when that happens. I beamed at him. I knew better than to talk about work, so I asked about Millicent.

“How is Millie?”

“She’s doing well. She’s sleeping on the bed.” Hux motioned behind me, towards the bed. I turned around to see Millie, in a lump on the bed, blissfully unaware of our presence. Another silence fell upon us, but as both of us had finished eating, it was a bit more awkward. ‘This is what I get for not dating during the academy,’ I thought as a droid picked up our plates.

“Would you like a drink?” Hux asked, standing up to walk to the liquor cabinet.

“That would be great, Armitage,” I responded. He seemed to relax at the sound of his name. I was pleased that I had that effect on him. He hardly ever seems to relax. He brought over a bottle of whiskey and poured himself some. He motioned towards me, asking if I wanted any. I nodded and he poured me a glass. We began to talk. Minor things, but the awkwardness seemed to fade away as the whiskey took its place.

While Hux was pouring me another glass, I moved over to the bed and began to pet Millie. Now, it’s no secret to any of the officers who have ever seen me at a party that I cannot handle my alcohol. So as Hux handed me another glass and sat next to me, I started talking.

“You know, when I was at the academy, no guy would have ever done this for me. Although that guy would probably have also talked to me throughout dinner instead of leaving us in silence. Not that you not talking was a bad thing, much better than dealing with trivial matters or talking about work. I should probably be quiet…” I took a sip of whiskey. I saw him smirk.

“I really like listening to you talk,” he said as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. My tipsy reaction was to smile, bring the glass in my hands up to cover my mouth, and slightly curl over myself. He relaxed, his smirk turning into a smile. As I finished my second glass of whiskey, I handed the empty glass to Hux, and laid back on the bed. Millicent made her way onto my stomach kneading the little bit of fat that still remained after training with Ren for so long. I spent some time petting Millie, and when I looked up at Hux, still sitting on the edge of the bed, I found him staring at me. There was a look in his eye. When our eyes met, he quickly looked away, cheeks turning red. Then after a moment looked back.

He, still stiff and semi-formal, although less so thanks to the whiskey, laid back onto the bed with me. We stared at the ceiling for a moment in peace. I turned my head to look over at him, and hearing me shift, he looked at me too. I moved closer to Armitage, lying on my side, and putting my head on his chest. I could feel the beating of his heart and the rise and fall of his breath. I don’t know how long we stayed in that position, but I would have gladly been there forever. I drifted to sleep.

I woke up in the bed in Hux’s quarters. For a second I panicked, not remembering much from the night before. Then it came back to me, in bits and pieces. Relieved to find I still had my clothes on, I sat up, and looked around. I didn’t get much of a chance to look at Hux’s room in detail. It was basically one large room, with a connected refresher. The large bed, where I sat, was to the right of the door centered along the wall. Beside it was a door, likely to the bathroom. To the left of the entrance was the kitchen and dining area. And on the wall across from the door was the couch on which Armitage was peacefully sleeping. Being the tall man he was, his legs were dangling off the edge of the couch, and he didn’t look too comfortable. I looked over to the clock on the bedside table, and saw that it was still early.

I left the bed and went to the kitchen. I began to make breakfast, bantha-butter pancakes. After having the droid gather the ingredients from the larger kitchen, I began to cook. I also prepared some caf. After a while Hux started to stir, eventually sitting up. Seeing this, I poured him a cup of caf.

“How do you take your caf?” I asked.

“No milk, two sugars,” he replied, finally getting up and moving beside me. I handed him his caf, and went back to flipping pancakes. “Kriff, how long have you been up? We don’t have to be at work for another two hours.” 

“I know,” I replied as I served him a plate of pancakes. “This is what I get for always being up early to make sure that neither you nor Ren end up blowing up the ship.” He rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Join me?” Hux asked looking at me expectantly. I finished up making the last batch of pancakes, poured myself a cup of caf, and sat down across from him again. The table was plain now, the droid must have cleaned it. We ate in silence once again.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep; I don’t handle alcohol all that well.” I said after a few moments. Hux looked at me.

“Yeah, that was pretty clear.” He was teasing me. I enjoyed it very much, especially the smile that was on his face. We finished our food quietly, looking up at each other every so often.

Checking the time, I said, “I better get going, I need to get dressed.” I stood up and walked to the door and Hux followed me. Before leaving I stepped closer to him, and quieter this time, said, “Thank you,” and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As I stepped out of the door, I came face to face with someone I did not want to see. Kylo Ren.


	9. Chapter 9

I was frozen, staring straight at Ren. I had been caught. It wasn’t like I had sex with Hux, I had just gone on a date, but it looked bad.

“Officer Lago, what are you doing leaving the General’s quarters at this time?”

“It’s- it’s not what it looks like! I just… we just… I fell asleep after having dinner that’s all!” I sputtered out, horribly afraid of what Ren would do. To my surprise he took a step towards me. Leaning down, he whispered in my ear.

“Next time you need company, just know I’ll be here. I’m sure I could satisfy you much better than he could.” He took a step back. “But of course, that’s up for you to decide.” With that he turned a walked down the hallway, while I was left shocked.

Earning Armitage’s affection was one thing. He seemed genuine. Sure, he would still stare at my ass while I walked away, but I didn’t mind. Ren on the other hand… It wasn’t that his advances were unwanted, more that they were too aggressive. I’ve never been one to have one-night stands or a relationship solely sexual in nature. He showed very little vulnerability, something I found unattractive. Not that Hux was likely to be very vulnerable in public, but with me it seemed different.

I poured over these thoughts as I walked to my quarters. I needed to freshen up. After getting ready, I went off to work. As I entered his office, I felt Hux’s eyes on me. I turned to look at him.

“Good morning, Armitage.” His face softened at the sound of his name.

“Good morning, Una.” I took a seat at my desk, and notified Hux of his schedule for the day. “You have a meeting with Captain Phasma and the Commander at 1300 hours.”

“Ah, Una, I it is about Starkiller, your presence is not needed.” He paused. “I believe it is time for us to move onto the base. Use that time to pack your things.” I nodded.

After a moment, I spoke. “Will Millicent be coming with us?” Hux looked up from his work and smiled.

“Of course she will. I trust no one but us to be able to take care of her.” I quite liked when he spoke of ‘us.’

After working in silence until lunch, I was dismissed. Hux stayed behind to work, so I went to the dining hall to get his lunch along with mine. When I returned Hux was angrily yelling at a young officer. He seemed terrified, for good reason, and once he was done getting reprimanded, ran off. I placed the tray of food I had brought Hux on his desk, and moved to my desk with my own food. Hux finally put his work away and turned to me. He stared for a moment before I spoke.

“So Starkiller, are you nervous about it?” He looked at me and sat back in his chair.

“What is there to be nervous about, it’s only my life’s work.” He smiled meekly. “But I’ve planned for all possibilities. There is nothing the Resistance will be able to do to overpower us. We will have the upper hand and destroy the Republic.”

“I trust you, Hux. There is no doubt in my mind that you are capable. It’s simply that I find change… challenging. Although I’m sure my days will look the same on the base as on the Finalizer. All I have to do is follow you around after all.”

“Una, you do so much more than that. You hold me together. You and Millicent are the only things that bring me joy. And besides, you are the only competent assistant I’ve had in years.” I smiled then began to eat. We ate in silence, enjoying one another’s company. Eventually it was time for Hux to attend his meeting, and for me to begin packing. As we both stood up to walk out, I stopped him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I could feel his cheeks warming up.

“For good luck,” I whispered in his ear before walking away.

Packing was uneventful. I have very few belongings, it’s more practical that way. Soon I returned to Hux’s office to be met by Ren and Hux shooting glares at each other while standing too close to comfort and trying to intimidate the other. Too focused on each other they didn’t notice my arrival, and so I stood between them, pushing them away.

“Commander, may I help you?” I asked with my best smile.

“Actually, you may. I seem to need to show Hux here the power I have.” He leaned down and whispered in my ear, “Kiss me.” And before I could register what happened, my body was moving towards his. We kissed for longer than I would like, but I was unable to pull away. It wasn’t all unpleasant, but I most definitely was not expecting it. Especially now that I thought it was clear that I was with Hux. Eventually he pulled away, exiting the room, and leaving me confused and horribly guilty. There was a silence in the air. I was the first to speak.

“I… I don’t know what happened. I would never! I mean I did but I didn’t mean to! It was like I couldn’t stop, and I don’t know… Please forgive me.” Hux looked apologetic.

“That was clearly not your doing. He had no right to use his mind tricks against you.”

“I should have blocked him out, he just caught me off guard and-” Hux cut me off by pulling me towards him. He had taken a seat on the edge of the desk and position me on his lap.

“You. Are. Mine.” He growled in my ear. He placed one hand on my thigh, as another pushed my lip open. He leaned in closer. “If I wasn’t so much of a gentleman, I’d take you right now.” It was shocking for sure, but judging from the warmth between my thighs, not unwanted.

“Armitage,” I looked into his eyes but quickly looked towards the clock, “You’re going to be late to your shift on the bridge.” With that his mood seemed to shift. Moving me off his lap and standing up, he gave me a quick kiss before whispering, “Mine.” With that he left to get to the bridge while I finished up some paperwork.

That evening I got a message on my data pad.

“Millicent and I are in dreadful need of some company, would you oblige?” I couldn’t help but laugh, he was always so professional. I shot back a quick message, and changed into something acceptable. And by acceptable, I mean dreadfully slutty. It was my one party dress, besides my formal event dress. It was a short red dress, with a plunging back. I put on a pair of black heels to complete the look. Was I planning on getting laid? Probably. Would I be happy with just talking all night? Absolutely. I had planned on taking things slow, but Ren’s stunt this morning didn’t quite allow that.

Arriving at his quarters, I knocked and waited for the door to open. When I did, I saw Hux sitting on the couch that faced the door, looking up from his datapad. When I say his jaw dropped at the sight of me, I mean it. I walked in and immediately went to him. Standing in front of Hux, he looked up at me, his hands roaming my sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be smut. Was I prepared for this to get ~steamy~? No. But I sure do like it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Here's the smut. If you know me irl (I'm looking at the council), please, I'm begging you, skip this chapter.

“Fuck,” Hux whispered, as if his voice would make the moment disappear. “I bow down to no one, but for you I would do it in an instant.” I took a step back and placed a hand under his chin, leading him to stand up. “I would really like to kiss you right now, but I know that if I don’t put Millie in the other room right now, I won’t have the strength to do it later, and then she’ll be annoying us.” I chuckled as he scooped the cat into the refresher and closed the door.

This time I approached him, bringing his mouth to mine, and letting the kiss heat up. Soon, he slipped his tongue in my mouth and we fought for dominance until he disconnected from me, moving his mouth to kiss my jawline, down my neck. All the while he was grabbing my ass. I started moving backwards towards the bed, and he leaned me down onto it. I could feel his erection rubbing against me and I moved my hips up to meet his.

“Are you sure you want this?” Hux asked as he pulled away for a moment.

“Yes.” I responded and pulled his head down towards mine.

After kissing for a while, I pushed him off of me. He moved to the center of the bed and I followed, straddling him. Placing my hands on his chest, I rubbed my core over his erection, which caused me to let out a moan. I started undressing him, pulling his shirt over his head. He was thin but fit. He returned the favor by pulling my dress off, throwing it across the room.

“Fuck. You’re killing me,” he said as he moved his hands to remove my bra. Once it was off, he started kneading them. As he played with my nipples, I restarted the movement of my hips against his. Hux was getting impatient, I could tell. So, I stopped teasing him and shifted off of him. He let out a whine at the lack of friction, and I couldn’t help but smirk. He took off the last of his clothes and I did the same.

I moved between his legs, stroking his hard cock. A drop of pre-cum leaked out, and I used my thumb to spread it around his tip. Leaning down, I took him into my mouth. He was above average, and he was thick. A well-groomed man in every way it seemed, his hair was trimmed. As I began moving up and down on his member, I felt him twitch in my mouth. I let go of his cock with a loud pop, and licked from the base to the tip, paying extra attention to how he reacted when I was near the tip. The taste of pre-cum was faintly salty, but not altogether unpleasant. As Hux’s hips began to lift to thrust in my mouth, I let go, and aligned my dripping wet core and his cock.

I sat down onto him, moving my hips and grinding my clit onto him. I bent down to kiss him, and he used that as a chance to catch me off guard. He flipped me over so that he was on top of me, his arms on either side of my head. I loved the faint blush that covered his face and ears, and the look of pure lust in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to devour me, and I was all for it. He started thrusting into me at a painfully slow speed.

“Hux! Faster! Fuck- please!” I screamed out. He chuckled and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

“You -fuck- you want more?” I nodded rapidly. “Then I guess I’ll have to oblige,” he said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. He sped up, coming to a comfortable rhythm with his thrusts. He was hitting my cervix, and it was getting me close. I tried to signal this to him by pushing him a little, but I was out of breath, and his response was to take my arms and pin them up against the headboard. This only made me get closer. With his free arm he grabbed my chin and kissed me roughly.

“Mine. All mine,” he said. I nodded in response. He let go of my chin, instead moving his hand down to rub circles on my clit.

“I’m- I’m so close,” I said as he looked down at me.

“Cum for me baby. Scream my name. Tell the whole ship who you belong to.”

“Hux! Oh fuck, Armitage!” My words from that point were incoherent. Just sounds of me reaching my limits. He kept pushing into me at a powerful speed, and I came on his cock, shaking. He slid out of me.

“On all fours, now.” His voice was powerful, like if he was on the bridge. I did as he asked.

He inserted his cock into my pussy once again, this time from behind. It was now hitting a different, yet completely pleasurable spot. He spent no time letting me recover, instead he went even harder. His grunts, mixed with my moans, filled the room. His name slipped my lips but was followed by an intense spank. My ass hurt but I would be lying if I said it didn’t arouse me more.

“General. Address me as General from now on.”

“Yes, General…” his title slipped into a moan as another hard hit landed on my ass.

I gripped the edge of his bed, head dipping down as my pleasure was too much. He curled a hand around my neck, choking me by applying pressure to the sides. His other hand gripped my waist tightly, no doubt leaving marks. The hand around my throat ease off, and moved to pull my head back with a fistful of hair.

“You like this, slut? You like it when I use you?”

“Yes, General! Mhm, yes!” My moans became louder as he coaxed me into my second orgasm. When I came, he quickly followed, my walls clenching down onto him, milking every last drop. He slowly slid out, admiring the sight of his cum dripping down my thighs. He quickly moved towards the bathroom, releasing Millicent, and grabbing a damp towel to clean me. I admired his toned butt as he walked away.

Once cleaned up, he moved the soiled blanket off the bed, allowing me to nestle myself into the sheet. I was cold, but he quickly returned with a new blanket. He climbed into bed after me, lying to face me.

“I… I don’t think you’re a slut, I just got caught up in the moment and-” He was cut off by me kissing him.

“Armitage, I liked it. All of it. As long as you keep it in the bedroom, you can pull my hair and call me your fucktoy for all I care.” He looked relieved.

“And the choking? Spanking?” He seemed genuinely concerned.

“Dear, how do I put it. You make me horny. That makes me horny. You doing that? That’s unbearable. But in the best way.” I said. He responded by leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. A comfortable silence fell upon us.

“You have a cute butt,” I said, giving it a squeeze. Hux laughed and rolled his eyes. “This happened a lot sooner than I really expected. I’m not mad, that was amazing, but you still like me for more than sex, right?”

“Well after that… I’m just kidding. Una, you are the most wonderful woman to ever come into my life, and yes, we may be an… interesting pair, but I like you a lot. You make me happy. Truly happy. I don’t think I’ve ever felt that before.” I smiled and snuggled closer to him, resting my leg over his and nestling my head under his chin. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

“You make me happy too. Is it okay if I sleep here? I don’t want to leave you after that.”

“Let’s put it this way, the only way I will allow you to sleep tonight, is by my side.” He was so cheesy sometimes. And so Hux turned off the lights and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to find Hux holding me close to him, my back touching his front. I flipped over to look at him. He looked so peaceful; I wish I could see him like that more. Suddenly, his eyes opened, and he smiled at me. His hair was messy, and I pushed a strand away from his eyes. He proceeded to place a kiss on my forehead. After a moment, he finally let go of me and grabbed his datapad. I watched him intently.

“Love, you better be going. You need to get ready and we wouldn’t want you to be late.” I stood up out of bed, aware of Armitage staring at my naked body before I got dressed. Once I was dressed, I went over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, before leaving. This time I did not see the Commander, but I was certain that since he was just across the hall, he knew what had happened (unless the walls of this ship were thicker than I thought).

I arrived at my room, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got dressed. Most of my belongings were packed. I finished packing the last few things, then checked my datapad. There was a message from Hux with instructions. I was to meet him and Kylo at the hangar, and we would take the shuttle to Starkiller.

I grabbed my bags, and did as he asked. I was nervous about being in the company of Ren and him after what had happened last time. I didn’t have much time to worry about what would happen, as I arrived at the hangar. I spotted the Command Shuttle and Hux, but didn’t see Kylo. I stood next to Hux and listened as he gave me the rundown of what we would do once we landed on Starkiller. I was to go unpack, while Hux did rounds and checked that all was well. Then we would meet back up at his new office, and we would attend a few meetings. As he finished telling me this, I noticed Hux stiffen. I looked around to find what had caused it and there he was, Kylo Ren, walking straight towards us. It was hard to tell with the mask, but it seemed like he was angry. He walked up to us and stared at me until the doors to the shuttle opened. When we all stepped inside, he pulled me aside.

“Una, why did you choose him when you could have me?” I blankly looked at him.

“Kylo, for God’s sake, not everything is about you. I like Hux. A lot. You… I like you, but it’s different.” My attempts at letting him down easily were not working, judging by the lack of oxygen moving to my brain. “Kylo…” I choked out, and with that he let me go, storming off. I rounded the corner to see a very upset Hux.

“I’ll kill him. I’ll fucking kill him. If he ever lays another hand on you again, I will-” I placed my hands on the side of his face, and moved his head down to look at me.

“Baby, it’s okay.” He stared at my neck a moment.

“It’s going to bruise,” he said with a hushed tone. In the privacy of the hallway, I took his hand.

“I’m strong, I could have taken him, he just caught me off guard.” He nodded before looking around to see if anyone was watching. No one was, so he leaned down to kiss me. Before he could though, I sensed someone coming around the corner and pulled away. He gave me a confused look before the person turned the corner.

“Sir, we will be leaving soon, it would be best if you sat down.” We followed him and strapped into our seats. Soon enough we left, and before I knew it, we had landed. Following Hux out, I gave the Commander a nod as I left. He stayed behind for a moment, likely to throw a temper tantrum. After looking down at my datapad to get directions to my new quarters, I made my way there. They were pretty much the same as before, but they seemed to be on the same floor as Hux’s, which would make life much easier in many ways. I unpacked my clothes, mostly uniforms, and the one impractical item I had.

It was a small photo of a younger me, about to leave for the Academy, surrounded by my parents. My father was never there when I was little, he was much too busy being a Lieutenant, but I still had fond memories of him when he did come. He truly loved my mother, and together they taught me to find strength in compassion. They were strict though, only the best would do. They would’ve been proud of me if they were alive. My father died first, in an attack. My mother was distraught, and her health deteriorated. Her death was a few years ago, and yet, on occasion, I would go to call her.

I felt a tear drop on my hand before I had time to realize I was crying. I wiped them away, placed the photo down onto my nightstand and walked to the refresher to freshen up. Once I was done, I grabbed my datapad and headed to Hux’s office, taking a detour to check out the training facilities I would use. They were more than adequate, and I left content. I finally made it to Hux’s office and there was no sign of him. He was likely still doing rounds. I sat down at my desk and tried to make myself comfortable in the space. It was very similar to our previous office, with my desk facing the wall across from me, and Hux’s facing the door. I was scrolling through my datapad when Hux arrived. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

“You would not believe the day I’ve had. But let’s not talk about that, it’s lunch time. Would you like to accompany me to my quarters to eat?” I took a moment to think, worried about the implications of being seen in his quarters at any time of day, but especially when people were awake. His confident façade faded for a moment, and I noticed.

“Of course, Armitage.” I stood up and we walked to his quarters. It was identical to his room on the Finalizer. I went to the kitchen to begin cooking when he stopped me.

“Let me cook, I actually enjoy it,” he said. I smiled at him.

“Fine. But I won’t say I’m not a little worried.” He laughed.

“Nothing to fear, darling.” He entered the kitchen and I followed. It was quiet, except for the sound of Hux moving around, preparing to cook. I admired him, his slim physique, how absolutely handsome he looked in his uniform, and the way he finally seemed to relax for once.

“It’s rude to stare,” he said, not even looking away from his spot looking in the pantry.

“What are you making?” I asked changing the subject, although I wasn’t the least bit embarrassed.

“Don’t get too excited, I’m just making some pasta.” Another comfortable silence fell upon us. “You know,” he said, quieter than before, “My mother was a cook. I never really knew her, my father had an affair with her, and took me away after I was born. I like cooking. It makes me feel connected to her. I’ve never let anyone see me cook before.” He paused and looked at me. “You… you make me feel less inadequate, less like a bastard” I walked towards him.

“You are perfect, Armitage. The perfect man, the perfect General, and the perfect lover. Thank you for telling me this.” I pulled him into a hug. He didn’t flinch at my touch, and I smiled. His hands rested on the small of my back as I rested my head on his chest. We stayed there for a moment. He pulled away, looking down at me apologetically.

“The water’s boiling, I think it’s time for you to go back to your staring.” He gave me a small smile and I walked back to where I had been before.   


Soon enough food was made, and it was delicious. Hux and I ate in silence before being interrupted by my datapad. There wasn’t much time before Hux would have a meeting with Phasma, so I notified him. He grabbed our empty plates and placed them in the sink.

“For once I don’t want to work. What are you doing to me?” he said, and I smiled.

“Showing you how to relax. But now is not the time. I hear that the General has some very important matters to attend to.” I adjusted the collar of his uniform. He leaned down and kissed me. I let go of his collar and wrapped my arms around his neck. Before the kiss could go any further, his datapad dinged. I let go first, heading for the door. Before leaving though, I turned around. “Thank you for the food,” I said and gave him a peck. In the hallway, right outside his door, I had a realization. I was falling in love with Hux. And I wasn’t the least bit mad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have this story on Wattpad and absolutely love reading the comments there. Don't be afraid to comment or give me feedback, I appreciate it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama. So much drama. But at least you get to see Una in her full glory.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but my mind was spinning. I never thought I could fall in love, especially not in the Order. And yet, here I was. It made me feel powerful.

That evening I had training with Kylo, and he noted that I had improved tremendously on both my fighting and my ability to control the force. Sweaty, but not tired, I walked back to my quarters to relax. After a quick shower, and changing into my uniform, I traveled throughout the base to the sewing department. After a quick chat with them, I returned to my room and finally got around to having a drink.

Just as I was starting to relax, there was a knock on my door. I went to open it, but it opened on its own before I could get there. There was Kylo, tall and menacing. He let himself in, closed the door and took of his mask.

“You didn’t think I would hear about this? My apprentice, making some interesting choices.” He wasn’t upset, instead he had a smirk on his face. “Took you long enough.” He turned away from me and left without another word.

The next morning, I was nervous. The sewing team had come through, and I was very happy. But also, I knew that people would question my authority. I walked onto the bridge wearing a black floor length dress, with a cowl neck and a slit. My boots made me average height, but I felt different. People turned and stared, some judging, some confused. One had the audacity to come up to me and ask if I was allowed to wear it. I was waiting for this.

I raised my hand and began choking him. As I used the force to lift him in the air, I turned and announced, “Any other questions?” Everyone was silent, minus the poor officer being dangled. I finally let go of him, allowing him to fall onto the ground. I walked past him, not sparing him a look, as I went to the opposite side of the bridge, where Hux was smirking. He looked me up and down.

“Like what you see, General?” I teased.

“You’re killing me, Una.” I laughed, then noticed Kylo walking up behind him.

“Quite a stunt you pulled there. Good job.” He nodded at me and walked off, leaving me and Hux alone once again.

“General, you have quite a busy schedule. We do need to get going.” With that he snapped back into his formal self.

“Yes, of course Officer Lago.” He followed me out of the bridge, towards his office, not even bothering to try and act superior.

The day was long. There was no break for me or Hux as we both had our hands full. I had piles of paperwork to do, and Hux had meetings on top of meetings, and was writing a speech. He would speak to a large audience when we finally use the weapon, and was extremely nervous. That evening I went to his quarters and found him hunched over the kitchen table, which had become a makeshift desk, pulling on his hair and pouting. I knocked on the door, although I had already opened it.

“Darling, I just wanted to check in on you,” I said as he turned his head to look at me.

“What you don’t think I can do this myself?” he snapped then took a breath.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, that’s all. I care about you.”

“Really? If you cared about me, you would know not to interrupt me right now. I’ve got a lot on my plate, and you aren’t helping.”

“I’m sorry that I interrupted you. I may be force sensitive, but I don’t know how you are going to react and I’m sorry I thought incorrectly. But don’t you dare speak to me that way. I am not just some officer you can yell at and then ignore. We’re together. We’re supposed to be a team. If you talk to me that way again, I will have to reconsider our arrangement.”

He was quiet for a moment. I had snapped as well, and knew I needed to calm down, so I turned to leave.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Good.” And I left.

I still had some training to be done, so I sought out Kylo early. Guessing that he would be in his quarters I crossed the hall and knocked on the door. He promptly answered with his lightsaber drawn.

“No need to kill me. I just wanted to see if we could move our training up. I really need to punch something right now.”

He nodded and told me to wait outside for a moment. I did, and then he emerged again. We walked through the halls of the base, likely looking like bringers of death in our all black attire. When we finally got to our personal training room, I went and changed out of my dress and into some more suitable clothes, while Kylo removed his outer layers to reveal a tight shirt and some black pants.

We quickly got to sparring. I through some punches and got hit a few times. I lunged forward to hit Kylo on the right side, but instead was hit on my left. In my shock, Kylo took the chance to tackle me to the ground, pinning my arms to my sides. I was visibly shaken and upset, and he held me there as he caught his breath. Then, much to my surprise, he kissed me. It was forceful and a lot for me to process. He let go and got up, leaving me on the ground.

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Yeah, no shit. God, what am I going to tell Hux? Oh, he just kissed me for the second time, and I was too dumb and in shock to do anything about it?”

“Well you won’t need to tell him.”

“What?”

“He may have seen.”

“What?”

“I just saw him walking away. He could always have just been passing by.”

“You are an idiot, Kylo.” I said standing up. “And let me make something clear. If you ever kiss me again, I will kill you very slowly.” I walked away in search of the man who most definitely either wanted me or Kylo dead.

I failed to find him easily. He was not in his room, nor was he anywhere that he would normally be. I gave up and went to my room to try and get some sleep, knowing I would message him in the morning. As I opened my door, I let out a shriek, drawing my lightsaber.

“What the hell are you doing here? In the dark! Are you trying to kill me?”

“Una, what the hell happened? I really want to believe you didn’t just get mad at me and then go to seek comfort in someone else, but I also don’t like the idea that he would do that again. I guess, I just want to know if you’re okay.”

I took a breath, extinguished my lightsaber, and walked forward.

“Yes, I was mad. And I did go to Ren, but because I wanted to spar. He did that. I could have stopped it, but in the moment, I was in shock. I don’t feel violated or hurt, although I guess I should be. I’m just upset that he did it again, knowing that I love you.”

“You love me?” I stopped dead in my tracks.

“I- er… I don’t know. It just slipped out. I guess… maybe?”

“You love me, maybe?”

“I don’t know yet! I know I’m falling for you, that’s for sure. But I don’t know if I’m in love yet. I’m sorry.”

“Una, darling, don’t be sorry. We’ve known each other for months, almost a year now, but we haven’t been together all that long. It’s okay if you don’t know.”

“Do you?”

“What?”

“Love me?” He was silent for a moment.

“Honestly, you’re the only person who has ever made me happy, who has shown me true kindness, what could maybe become love. I guess… I’ve never known love before, so I’m not sure. But I do know that if anything happened to you, I would fall apart. So, if that’s love, I don’t know.”

We sat quietly for some time. I walked over to him, sitting at my desk, and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m mad that he kissed me. But I’m okay. I just need some time to process everything that’s been happening, and I think you need some time to focus on work. I think… I think we need a break.” He stared at me.

“Okay. I respect your wishes. Just, please tell me if he does anything like that again. I can always bring it to the Supreme Leader.” I nodded.

Hux got up to leave, turning around to look at me.

“You’ll still be at work, right?” He asked.

“Wouldn’t dream of missing a day, and besides, work comes first.” He smiled and left, leaving me in shock thinking about the past 24 hours.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, I'm doing college applications and it's killing me. Anyways I give you this offering as an apology.

I won’t lie, “taking a break” from Hux was challenging. While we always agreed that work would come first, I don’t think we really anticipated how hard it would be to ignore each other if something went bad. After everything I had been through, I knew I needed time to process.

Work went well enough, we had always been a good team, so that wasn’t an issue, but it was hard to ignore the feeling of his eyes on me as he took a break from work. It’s like he found comfort in looking at me. I didn’t want to engage, as I knew once I did it would be over. I am strong, yes, but I seemed to have forgotten everything I had worked for. This wasn’t supposed to be real, this was a lie, so why on earth did my heart beat so fast when he said my name? Why did watching him give orders give me butterflies?

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling one night pondering these thoughts when I heard a knock on my door. I slowly stood up, wrapping myself in a silky black robe to at least look somewhat presentable, and opened the door.

“Kylo, what are you doing here?” I asked.

“I,” he paused as if the next words he was going to say pained him, “I’m sorry.”

“Well, well, well, and here we have the great Kylo Ren apologizing. Too bad I’m not feeling like accepting.”

“Lago, I swear to god, what do you want from me?”

“I want you to never, ever, use me as a pawn in your little game with Hux. Did I say I wanted to be kissed? No. Did you ever even ask? No. You didn’t give me a choice. I don’t even care if you like me or not, because you did what you did to get to Hux, and didn’t think about me at all. We may be the dark side, but we have some morals do we not?”

He stood there quiet for a moment.

“I said I’m sorry. That’s all you get. I’ll try not to use you again. We haven’t trained in a week; we start again tomorrow.” And with that he left. My mind was racing. I walked around my room in circles. Finally, I went to bed, deciding to worry about it more in the morning.

The next day, I got ready as usual, and went to Hux’s office. He was there, asleep at his desk, head in his hand as if he had fallen asleep while reading some papers. I decided not to wake him directly, instead going to my desk, sitting down, and deciding to just peek into his mind, to see what he was dreaming. As I looked, I saw Hux sitting at his desk with me between his legs. I was palming the growing tent in his pants as he growled and pulled my hair.

Shocked I pulled back quickly, a little too quickly it seems, as Hux then jolted awake. He turned and saw me, eyes wide, staring at him.

“Una, what did you do?”

“I… I may have looked into your dream.”

"Stars, I’m sorry, I can’t really control it.”

I chuckled. “Armitage, it’s fine.” I walked over to his desk. “Can we talk earnestly for a moment?” He nodded. “I have had a lot on my mind, but I am tired of letting Ren get in the way of our relationship. I care for you quite a bit, and frankly, he’s gotten too far under my skin.”

Hux just stared, as if not quite understanding what I meant. I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Want to recreate that dream of yours?” He swallowed deeply and his face flushed. He was frozen. “Armitage?” He immediately turned to look at me and nodded quickly, as if scared that saying anything would break the spell.

I leaned down further to start sucking right below his ear, then continued to kiss his neck while my hands slid down his body. I heard Hux lock the door from his datapad, and turn to look down at me. I pressed kisses onto his uniform, thankful that I wasn’t wearing lipstick. Finally, Hux moved his chair back, allowing me to sink under the table and between his legs. Recreating the scene I had seen moments before, I began palming his erection. Feverishly, as if it had been years since we had last done this, not a week, I began unbuttoning his pants. Slowly, I brought out his cock, staring as I saw the precum leaking from the tip. Using my thumb, I spread the precum around his head, then looked up at the face of the man I adored, red, stunned, and very, very horny. I placed my warm mouth around his head and licked along the slit feeling his hips buck up.

“Una, I swear if you don’t go faster, I’ll…” he trailed off.

“What? You’ll make me?” I looked back up at him with challenge in my eyes. “I’d like to see you try.”

With that he grabbed a fistful of my hair and shoved me down on his cock, making me choke, my eyes watering as I tried to adjust. As soon as he felt me relax, he just started going faster, moving my head up and down on his cock, taking me as deep as he wanted with little regard for my comfort. Finally, as I felt my nose hit his ginger curls, I placed my hands on his hip bones, signaling for him to let me go. He did and I stared up at him.

“I take it back.” He smirked and I went back to sucking him off. As I took as much of him in me as I could, I used my other hand to fist the rest of his cock. I reached down with my other hand to free his balls, fondling them in my hand as I felt them pull up and him get close.

“I’m gonna, kriff, Una, I’m gonna-” I shushed him. “Where do you want me to, fuck…”

“In my mouth, fuck, cum for me baby.” And with a few more bobs of my head, I felt him release his load in my mouth, as his dick jerked, and he just kept going. It was like it never ended, and even though I was swallowing as much as I can, I could feel cum leaking out of my mouth.

When it ended, I swallowed what was left in my mouth, and started cleaning up when I heard him say, “Una, you got some on my boot.” I looked up at him and went to go get a tissue. He stopped me.

“That won’t do,” he paused as a wicked smile fell on his face, “lick it clean.” Eagerly I leaned down and started licking the top of his no longer shiny black boot, until it was spotless. I stood up and we kissed for a few moments.

“Good girl,” he whispered between kisses. Eventually, I pulled away and went to sit back at my desk. Some time went by as we worked in a slightly awkward but pleasant post-sex aura.

“Una?”

“Yes, Hux?”

“Does that… are we… are you…”

“I want to be with you Hux. If that didn’t show you, I have some other ideas.” His face went red.

“Okay, uh… I want to be with you too.” He walked over to my desk, kissed me on the cheek, and then went towards the door. Before walking out, he turned to look back at me.

“I have meetings for the rest of the day, but maybe when you’re done with your training, we can try out some other ideas?”

I smirked. “Of course, love. Anything you want.”


End file.
